


Behind Blue Eyes

by LilBittyMonster



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, art hoe!au, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/pseuds/LilBittyMonster
Summary: Just a collection of Mechrosiren drabbles





	1. Egg on Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Tumblr prompt ‘im egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they’re yelling at me so i told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you’re coming outside and please go along with this i don’t want to go to jail’ au
> 
> Enjoy!

“I bet you won't actually do it,” Marcie sneered at the redhead. Gaige rolled her eyes and turned backwards in her desk.

“Fine. If it'll shut you up,” Gaige snapped back at the blonde. “Pick a house and buy the damn eggs.”

Marcie's sneer lifted into a smug grin. “We have a deal,” she said, extending a glitter-nailed hand.

Gaige reluctantly shook it. She turned back to face the front of the room, trying to ignore the small knot of nerves growing in her gut.

 

***

 

A small folded piece of notebook paper was wedged in the grate of Gaige's locker. She sighed and opened it up, stuffing her belongings into her canvas bag. _312 Titan's Circle_ it said in loopy handwriting. Gaige shoved the note into her pocket as she pushed open the heavy metal doors.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Marcie waiting for her under one of the stubby trees dotting the sidewalk. Trudging over, she saw the plastic shopping bag at her feet, the cardboard of an egg carton peeking out of the top. There had to be at least four cartons stuffed in there.

“Eggs, as agreed,” Marcie said airily, inspecting a nail. “You got the note, I assume.”

“Yeah, yeah I got your stupid note,” Gaige answered.

Marcie just smiled and handed over the shopping bag. “Pics or it didn't happen,” she stated.

Gaige rolled her eyes. “Pfft, like I'm gonna do it in the day time, like some sort of noob,” she bit back.

Marcie just shrugged. “Suit yourself,” she said simply as she headed to the parking lot. “Have fun!”

Gaige heaved a sigh and started the walk home.

 

 ***

 

Turns out Titan's Circle was only five blocks away from Gaige's house, so being able to take the back path through the woods was a relief. The plastic bag crinkled and shifted as she walked, the noise sounding far too loud in the silence of midnight. She steeled herself again and again, saying they'll be asleep, they won't find out until tomorrow morning when she's safe back in the shop, nobody's gonna see her, they'll be asleep…

Eventually, she climbed out of the brush onto a dimly lit side street. The only lights were the odd street lamp and someone's solar garden lights. She exhaled shakily and crossed the street, looking for her mark.

312 Titan's Circle was a squat little ranch house, and even in the dark Gaige could tell it was obnoxiously sunshine yellow. There was a black compact next to a similar silver car parked in the driveway, and all the lights were off. Gaige inhaled and exhaled sharply. This was it. No turning back now.

She stepped slowly onto the lawn, the dew soaking through her sneakers and making her shiver. She gingerly set down the bag of eggs, careful not to make too much sound, and withdrew the top carton. Lifting the lid, she took an egg in her hand and closed her eyes.

_It's just Marcie's face, it's just Marcie's face…_

She took aim and

SPLAT

The sound of a wet impact reached her ears. She giggled to herself as she threw another.

SPLAT

Over and over, until the cardboard was empty. She reached for the second carton.

SPLAT

SPLAT

As she picked up the third egg, the light in the front room suddenly flicked on, as well as the porch light.

“Oh, fuck me,” Gaige muttered as she tried to collect the rest of the eggs and bail.

The front door banged open.

“Shit shit shit shit...”

“HEY! What in GOD'S NAME do you think you're doing?!” bellowed a very deep voice from a VERY intimidating man marching across his lawn.

_Don't say anything just run the woods are right there he hasn't seen your face yet-_

A maglight was shined in her face as he came closer.

Shit.

She tried to shield her face but her hands were weighed down with the shopping bag.

“You, young lady, are in very deep shit,” he spat, “since you just happened to trespass on a policeman's property. Now what do you have to say for yourself?”

Gaige could only blink in the harsh white light.

“Uhh..”

“Got something against me? Got something against cops?” he pushed.

“Dad? What's going on?” came a girl's voice from the doorway.

“Some punk thinking they're hot shit, that's all,” he replied.

Gaige's mind was whirling.

“Look man, I don't have anything against you, but I do have something against your cheating bitch of a daughter,” Gaige ground out, praying she would play along.

This seemed to stump the guy. He just stared at Gaige for a moment, then turned to his daughter.

“Angel? Do you know this girl?” he stepped to the side but kept the light on her face.

“Oh I'm sure she's forgotten all about me by now, huh, you lying cheating-” Gaige started hotly.

“Hey, that's enough outta you, little miss convict,” the guy cut her off. Gaige clamped her mouth shut.

The girl had come to stand next to her father. Gaige could see she was tall, with long black hair and pale skin.

Gaige held her gaze, hoping she'd say something that wouldn't get her arrested.

“Yeah,” Angel said. Gaige blinked. “Yeah, I know her,” she repeated softer, with a touch of sadness.

Wait, she was actually going with it? Okay.

Her dad was obviously thrown completely off from the look he gave her. “Really.”

“Yeah, I….I met her at the coffee shop down the street and thought she was really cool. Which she was,” Angel continued. “ So we started hanging out and stuff. But...then I met someone else and we got along really great and then……...” she trailed off, looking at her feet.

Her dad was still staring at her incredulously. He swiveled his gaze back at Gaige.

“Look, I just needed some closure here, seeing as I had to find out through fucking Instagram,” Gaige chimed in. “Okay? But..obviously this was a mistake, and I'm sorry I egged your house, and I just…..”she broke off here, trying to summon some tears for her act. “She really messed me up, that's a shitty thing to do to a person,” she went on, hearing her voice crack hopefully convincingly. “And...and I'm sorry I just….I messed up.”

The dad lowered the flashlight a bit.

“Okay, you made a mistake, and you've owned up to it,” he conceded. “But you're still trespassing and you've damaged private property, so I'm gonna need to file a report.”

“No, Dad, please don't,” Angel begged, her head shooting up. “I deserve this, really.”

“I promise it won't happen again,” Gaige added solemly.

“Yeah, you're damn right it won't,” he shot back.

He heaved a sigh and lowered the flashlight. “You're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight, missy,” he said to Gaige.

Gaige just smiled awkwardly. “Can...can I go home now?” she asked tentatively.

“Yeah yeah, get out of here before I change my mind,” he waved her off. “And you, young lady,” he said as her marched his daughter inside, “we are going to have a little chat about ethics in relationships.”

Gaige thought she saw Angel throw a wink in her direction over her shoulder as she disappeared into the house. Her feet suddenly decided to work again and she pealed off into the woods, not caring if the bag rattled and banged against her legs. She still couldn't believe that just happened holy shit.

 

 ***

 

Angel stood on the porch and listened to the doorbell echo, admiring the small wooden placard with intricate gold designs on it. She heard light footsteps as someone approached and opened the door. Gaige stood in the frame, her wild red hair in two pigtails on either side of her head. She looked at Angel in confusion for a second before her eyes widened in recognition.

“You….your…...”

“Your lying cheating ex,” Angel finished jokingly.

“I can't believe you actually went with that, fucking hell!” Gaige laughed. “Thanks by the way,” she added more seriously.

“Yeah, no problem,” Angel replied.

The pair both stood awkwardly in silence for a moment. “Sooo……...how did you find where I live?” Gaige asked.

“My dad's a cop, remember? Simple facial scan, and I found your permit.”

Gaige just stared at her, mouth agape in shock. “You…..do realize how creepy that is, right?”

Angel blushed, suddenly aware of how much of a stalker she seemed like right now.

“Uh...yeah...kinda is now that I think about it,” she mumbled as she rubbed her left arm.

“Eh, hey, I egged your house on a dare, I'm not one to judge,” Gaige said casually.

“That was a dare?” Angel raised an eyebrow. “Hardcore.”

“Yeah, it was pretty badass,” Gaige said smoothly, a small smirk adorning her lips.

Angel laughed. Gaige was immediately captivated by that sound. She wanted to make her laugh again.

“So, um,” Angel started, remembering her reason for being here, “do you...maybe...want to go for a coffee? With me?”

“What, like now?” Gaige asked.

Angel nodded shyly.

Gaige pursed her lips in thought for a second. “Only if you promise not to cheat on me again,” she answered with a grin.

Angel felt her own lips mirror the action.

“It's a date,” she said.


	2. "You have really nice lips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art hoe!Gaingel is best Gaingel
> 
> Completely un-beta'd so please excuse any typos
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ok, stop,” said the instructor. “We will now be pairing up to do facial contours.”

Gaige rolled her eyes. Of course, out of all her classes, this was the one that required pairs. Also, it happened to be the only one that none of her friends were in with her. She flipped the newsprint to a fresh page on the easel as her professor listed off the pairs. She took some small comfort in the fact that a good handful of people weren't pleased with their pairings either.

“Gaige, you'll be paired with Angel,” she heard the prof say. Who's Angel?

She was answered when the pale-skinned shy girl in the back stood up and gathered her supplies before making her way over the where Gaige was sitting. Honestly, Gaige never really paid too much attention to the people across the room. Her focus ended at the podium in the middle where the models did their poses.

“Hi,” Angel said quietly as she approached.

“Hey,” Gaige responded, not unpleasantly. 

“Alright, so we're going to be doing some 30 second blind contours of the face for the next five minutes. Models, try to make some interesting expressions for the artists, something with movement and dynamicism,” the short woman said in her nasally voice. Gaige put her pencils away and reached for one of her charcoal sticks.

“So, do you want to model first or draw first?” Angel asked, turning to Gaige and pulling up one of the spare easels.

“I can draw first, since I have everything up already,” she replied.

Angel nodded and pulled her long black hair back from her face and secured it with a hair band. She lifted her chin and stared straight ahead, her gaze looking at the wall behind Gaige.

“Go,” said the professor.

Gaige's charcoal darted across the upper left corner, starting at the tip of Angel's chin, following the jawline, up to her eye, across and down to make the nose, down some more to make the lips, back up to the other eye-  
“New sketch.”

Angel pulled her lips up to one side in a snarl and closed her right eye. Gaige started at the lips this time, making the outline then the inner framing the teeth, up to the scrunched nose, a line with some crows feet at the edge for the eye, continued the crows feet to the raised eyebrow-

“New sketch.”

Angel stuck out her tongue and widened her eyes. Gaige snorted as she drew the U for the tongue, up to the top lip, up the side of the nose, across for the lefteye, back across for the right, down the other side of the nose-

“New sketch.”

Angel simply relaxed her face into a small closed-lipped smile, eyes looking right at Gaige. Gaige's breathing hitched slightly at the intensity of the blue. She started at the eyes this time, then worked down the nose to the delicate curve of her lips, down the right side of her jaw-

“New sketch.”

Angel widened the smile into a cartoonishly exaggerated grin, teeth exposed, eyes closed, head tipped back slightly and to the right. Gaige started at the smile, two loops cut through with a line between, up the nose, over to the right eye, down to get the angle of the tilted jawline, up across her chin to the opposite ear-

“Alright, pencils down and switch places.”

Angel set up her newsprint pad as Gaige looked over to her sketches. She let out a choked snort as she took in her scribbles.

“What, let me see,” Angel leaned over as Gaige turned the easel so she could see better. Angel let out a giggle.

“Wow, thats…...yeah, definitely sketches,” she said, grinning at Gaige.

“Yeah, I suck at blind contours. Long sketches are more my thing,” Gaige admitted, still shaking her head at the carbon mess on her paper.

“Alright, go,” came the command from the professor.

Gaige stuck out her tongue in an open mouth smile and shut her left eye. Angel's eyes moved slightly over her face as her arm moved frantically behind the easel.

“New sketch.”

She pulled her lips up to her nose in a scrunch, squeezing her eyes shut. The sound of charcoal moving over paper was the only thing she was aware of.

“New sketch.”  
Gaige opened her eyes and gave Angel a sultry smirk, raising an eyebrow. Angel just smiled to herself slightly and continued moving her hand. 

“New sketch.”

Gaige pulled her lips down and furrowed her brow in a cartoon frown. Angel bit her lip to keep from laughing as she drew. Gaige had to struggle not to smile while she held the expression in place as well.

“New sketch.”

Gaige let her face droop, eyes lidded, jaw slack, lips partly open. She hoped she didn't drool as Angel drew her. That'd be embarrassing. 

“Ok, pencils down.”

“How do I look?” Gaige asked teasingly. 

“Ha ha, um, well...” Angel laughed sarcastically as she turned the easel around. 

“Whoa, you are WAY better at these than I am,” Gaige exclaimed. The thick black squiggles on the page actually looked like pieces of her face. Angel just shrugged and brushed an escaping piece of hair back behind her ear.

“I've been drawing since I was a kid,” she said as an explaination.

“I can tell.”

“Alright class, we're moving on to half hour drawings. Same partners. Artists, I want you to focus on the details this time, so models try to pick a pose that has movement but wont be stressful to hold for an extended time,” their professor announced. 

“Do you wanna draw me, since you like the long sketches better?” Angel offered.

“Yeah sure,” Gaige responded as she put her newsprint away and pulled out the thicker drawing pad.

“How do you want me?” Angel asked, the undercurrent of her voice making Gaige's heart skip a beat.

“Umm….Can I have you on the other side of me, by the windows? That way I'll get to play with the shadows more.”

Angel wove between the empty seats and easels before settling down, her right hand hanging casually off the back of the chair. She pulled a chair closer to her with her foot and rested both legs on it, crossing the left over the right. Her left hand was draped over her thighs. She looked down at her lap, the shadows playing over her high cheekbones.

“That's perfect,” Gaige said under her breath as she started to do her outlines. 

Under her fingers, the dark locks of Angel's hair began to appear, framing the pale skin of unshaded paper. Her delicate eyebrows were lightly penciled in short strokes. Some soft smudging and her darkened eyelids took shape. Turning the pencil on its side, she filled in the shading on the right side of her face and nose before going to work on her mouth. 

“You have really nice lips,” Gaige commented without thinking.

“Oh do I?” Angel replied with a smirk in her voice.

Gaige looked up, and was met with a sultry blue gaze. She was caught for a second before returning her gaze to her paper, feeling a fierce blush warming her cheeks.

“I meant to draw, not…..y'know….nevermind,” she stammered out. Angel just quirked an eyebrow before lowering her gaze back to her hand. 

Gaige was soon lost in the drawing again, taking her time in making the full curves of her lips stand out and fade at the corners just so. A soft smear for the cleft in her chin and philtrum. A thin line for the edge of her jaw that was lit. She went over the hair with a heavier pencil, going back in here and there with a kneaded eraser to give the hint of highlights. 

Sitting back, Gaige decided that she was satisfied with the face. Moving along her outline, she used the flat of the graphite to shade along the outside of the slender neck. The dips for the clavicle were quickly sketched in, flat black straps of Angel's tank top appeared over her shoulders. A quick line for the back of the chair, bringing her to the hand.

The knuckles were drawn in first, the small matrices of lines showing the curve of her thin fingers as they hung from the chair. The pinky quirked out before disappearing behind the ring finger, the thumb hiding nervously behind the index. Subtle shading at the base of each created the small webs of skin. Angel's neatly rounded nails were defined with light, oval lines. 

“One minute,” announced the professor, startling Gaige out of her trance. She scanned over her piece, looking for any last details she could add. With a 2B, she thickened the line of Angel's eyeliner and long lashes before setting her pencil down. 

“Alright, pencils down, artists and models switch.”

“How'd it come out?” Angel asked as she sat up. 

“Not the best, but….” Gaige shrugged as she removed her drawing pad from the easel and turned it around. Angel's eyes widened in shock.

“Are you kidding me? That looks fucking fantastic!” she exclaimed. Gaige ducked her head, feeling another blush creep up her cheeks. 

“Ok so, where do you want me?” Gaige asked. “Over where you are?”

“Actually...”Angel said thoughtfully. “You're good where you are right now, the light hits you pretty evenly.”

Gaige nodded and pulled her easel to the side. Angel dragged over a spare easel, wincing as it squealed over the concrete floor.  
While she was setting up, Gaige pulled her left leg under her right, letting the right hang down off the chair. Propping her right elbow on the back of the chair, she leaned her head into her hand, sending up small tufts of her fiery red hair. She fixed her gaze over Angel's shoulder on the radiator. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Angel look her over for a few seconds before choosing a pencil and starting her sketch.

The soft scratches of pencils on paper sounding from around the room lulled Gaige into daydreming, her gaze softening as her mind wandered. Which is why she didn't hear Angel's soft murmur.

“Hm?” she asked, pulling herself to the present.

“I said has anyone ever told you,” Angel repeated as she focused on the paper, “that you have really bright eyes?”

“Mm, all the better to see you with,” Gaige teased. 

“Is that so,” Angel remarked. “And how much would you like to see?”

Gaige was stunned for a second before grinning maniacally.

“Daaaaamn, it really is the quiet ones, isn't it?” That elicited a blush from Angel, her pale skin blossoming with a gentle rose colour. “The lady is too bold.”

“Can you go back to looking where you were before? I need to get the shading right,” she asked, biting back a laugh. Gaige just smirked and returned her focus to the radiator. 

“What if I said all of you?” Gaige asked nervously, risking a glance at the black-haired beauty.

Angel's blush only deepened.

“We'll see,” she said simply, her blue eyes focusing intensely on whatever her pencil was doing. Gaige smiled to herself, counting that as a 'not loss' and continued gazing at the wall. 

“One minute,” was heard in the back corner.

Angel's arm moved sporadically a few more times, before she decided she was satisfied and set her pencil down. Gaige sat up and unfolded her leg, stamping it a couple times to ease the joint and get circulation flowing again. 

“How's it look?” she asked, leaning forward in her chair.

Angel hefted her pad off of the easel and leaned it against her torso. In light, neat strokes, she had captured Gaige almost perfectly. Her striped tshirt, her leather cuffs, the small charm necklace she always wore looked almost touchable. There was depth in her outrageous twin pigtails. And even though it was all monochromatic, her eyes looked green as they looked into the distance.

Gaige could only stare in awe. Angel began to look nervous.

“Do you like it?” she asked hesitantly. Gaige nodded quickly.

“Is my hair really that…...big?” she asked.

Angel laughed. 

“Yep, like serious anime hair.”

Gaige fist pumped. “Excellent.” She gazed at the drawing for another second.

“Seriously, that looks fantastic,” she added.

Angel smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Alright, good work today, I will see you all next week,” the professor called out as she gathered her papers together. The great shuffling of stuffing large drawing pads back into the cases and clicking of art kits being opened and shut commenced. 

“Soo….” Angel began hesitantly as they made their way out of the studio. “Is that offer you made still standing? My dorm isn't far.”

Gaige looked over at her for a moment, judging if she was being serious or not. Going by the anticipation in her blue eyes, looks like she was.

“How forward of you, my lady,” Gaige responded, affecting an air as she offered her arm. “I would be most delighted.”

Angel threw her head back as she laughed, looping her arm through. Gaige decided that that was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW so yeah this one kinda got away from me. I just couldn't stop writing these two flirts. I have a pretty good feeling I'll be doing more of these in the future.
> 
> Hoped you guys liked it, and as always feel free to leave a comment or message me on [tumblr](https://lilbittymonster.tumblr.com/)


	3. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small helping of domestic fluff

The melodic chiming of the alarm went off. Moving only her arm, Angel slid her finger along the screen of her phone to silence it. She rolled over in place and heaved a sigh, still cocooned in the down comforter and reluctant to move. Just as she sat up to get out of the bed, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso, pulling her back down onto the mattress.

“Noo….” Gaige mumbled, pressing her face into her girlfriend's shoulder.

Angel huffed, unable to stop a small grin from tugging at her lips.

“I have to go to work, let me up,” she said into red hair.

“Just five more minutes,” Gaige protested. Angel sighed but relaxed into the embrace, Gaige slipping under her arm and snuggling up.

“Five minutes,” Angel repeated softly. 

The two lay entwined, Gaige's breathing evening out as Angel started carding her slender fingers through her unruly locks. Angel could feel her body getting heavier, her eyelids slowly drooping shut.

“You're gonna make me fall asleep again,” Angel murmured, forcing her eyes to open again.

“And that's a bad thing?” Gaige replied, her lips ghosting over Angel's skin. 

Angel just smiled at the ceiling.

“Not all of us have the day off,” she chided gently. “C'mon, you got your five minutes.”

Gaige groaned. 

“You're no fun,” she muttered, but released her hold.

Angel hoisted herself up off the mattress with a grunt and stood, a few joints popping as she walked around the bed to the dresser. Gaige remained in the cloud of pillows and down comforter, her eyes closed as the soft rustling of clothing being unfolded and donned filled the room. 

The vanity light was switched on, and the warm light shone through Gaige's eyelids. She reluctantly blinked them open, turning her head to see Angel's silhouette haloed, her face in the mirror serene as she applied her foundation. Gaige propped her head up on one arm as she watched the puffs of powder catch the light as they escaped the brush. 

Angel caught her eye in the reflection as she was doing her cat's eye liner.

“What?” she asked as she did the other eye.

“You're beautiful,” Gaige said simply, a sleepy smile spreading over her face.

The 'O' of Angel's mouth pulled awkwardly as she fought a smile while applying her lipstick.

“Yeah, you think so?” she asked cheekily.

“I know so,” Gaige answered confidently.

Angel just smiled and rubbed her lips together, smoothing out the red pigment before it set. Screwing the wand back into the tube, she put all her supplies back in their places and stood, slipping on a pair of black heels. 

She leaned over the bed and gave Gaige a lingering kiss.

“I love you,” she whispered. 

Gaige leaned up and stole another.

“Love you, too.”

The door shut softly behind Angel. Gaige closed her eyes, the sensation of lips on hers still lingering, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWS IN THE FANDOM, NEEEWWWSSS IN THE FANDOM!!! First the tech demo and then the Battleborn messages being decoded I just *flails* I'M SO EXCITED! Honestly it's a relief getting solid Borderlands news instead of vagueposts here and there.
> 
> If anyone wants to come geek out with me on [tumblr](https://lilbittymonster.tumblr.com/) my inbox is always open


	4. A Quiet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of [this post](https://lilbittymonster.tumblr.com/post/159800461755/extrashenanigans-wlwbeauty-concept-youve)

Angel wakes up, her consciousness just this side of dreaming. She's cocooned in heavy blankets and a feather mattress, warm and safe. She looks at the splay of wild red hair on the pillow next to her, and smiles softly at the sleeping form of her wife. She pulls back the covers and moves as little as possible so as to not disturb the bed's other occupant, toes curling slightly on the cold hardwood floors of their cottage. 

The small kitchen is lit only by the plug-in night light, so Angel flips on the overhead stove light before filling the coffee pot. The morning chorus is just starting as the machine burbles away, the soft noises wrapping Angel in contentment. She tip-toes back into the bedroom, Gaige still sound asleep, and dons the oversize knit sweater hanging on the back of the door. 

She removed a checkered mug and pours herself some coffee, leaving another cup out on the counter for Gaige. The gentle clinking of the spoon on ceramic briefly joins the birdsong as she stirs in sugar and cream. Flannel slippers are slid into as Angel opens the sliding doors to the back patio, gently closing it behind her to keep the chill at bay. The forest is perfectly framed by the horizon. The dull glow of autumn colours decorating the trees, edged with frost, is just visible in the pre-dawn light. Angel settles onto the worn wooden couch, warm mug wrapped in hand, and simply watches.

The doors opened again and Gaige emerged, cloaked in the comforter from the bed and holding her own coffee. 

“Mornin', Sleeping Beauty,” Angel greeted her with a soft smile. 

Gaige blinked her eyes sill bleary with sleep and plopped down next to her wife. 

“Mmm, mornin',” came the sleepy reply as Gaige rested her head on Angel's shoulder.

“Sleep well?” the brunette asked as she sipped her coffee. Gaige nodded slowly into her skin.

“How long have you been up?” she asked as she took a sip of her own beverage.

“Not too long, the birds were just starting.” 

Gaige hummed in response, taking another long sip.

Angel leaned forwards as the two of them rearranged the comforter so it held them both. Gaige nuzzled her way under Angel's arm, placing a small trail of kisses along her collarbone. Angel smiled into the red curls and pressed her own kiss into them before surveying the forest again. The sun slowly rose, bathing the sky in hues to match the sleeping trees below. The two remained like that, slowly sipping at their drinks, until the cups were empty and the sky was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet in between chapters. Currently trying to kick this bout of writer's block so I decided to write this up.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you want to come and talk you can find me on my [tumblr](https://lilbittymonster.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this one kinda just spilled out. Completely un-beta'd, so please excuse any typos.
> 
> First little one-off, so any and all feedback would be welcomed! I also have another AU fic (only a couple chapters in, but still) so if you'd like to check that out that'd be cool!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
